1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage media, particularly to a quick mounting system and media for video and other recordings.
2. Related Art
Historically, the television and film industry has relied on chemical film to record motion pictures and other videos recordings. This process has a number of disadvantages in that it requires the use of chemical processing which introduces delays between the time footage is recorded and the time the footage may be reviewed. It is also costly to purchase the file media itself and the post processing is expensive and time consuming. In recent years, the industry has moved away from chemical film and started utilizing digital media to record video footage to reduce the time between recoding and reviewing of footage and to realize other benefits.
In both chemical film and digital media, large volumes of media are used during filming. Even in digital media, the volume of media consumed may be so large that in some cases that attempts have been made to record motion pictures on remote storage devices. This requires a video camera to be tethered to a storage device by one or more data transmission cables. As can be appreciated, this arrangement is cumbersome to the camera man and even with high speed connections, the transfer of digital data from one device to another consumes a substantial amount of time.
While some attempts have been made to utilize digital media contained within a camera, such attempts have been unsuccessful except perhaps in simple consumer applications. In addition to such cameras not containing enough media, the transfer process from the media to post processing is too slow and would prevent use of the camera during the transfer.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.